Reflections: Kasanaru Omoi Tashika Nara
by Nyphetamine
Summary: New story: Have you ever wondered about Edward's first kiss? His height was definitely an issue! My collection of light one shots.
1. Static

**Note: These stories are meant to be short—extra short, actually. Sorry.**

**Static**

If anything, she favored him with his eyes open. But at this moment in time, she favored him with his body stretched out on the couch, a vulnerable little boy with his stomach exposed and his mouth open to release hardly audible snores. She had never seen such a mature man look like such a small child in all of her years knowing him. He was constantly serious, but around her he seemed open. He had no need to curl up, tensed for any surprise attacks. He was always harsher that way, and it only frightened those around him to know that he was angry and ready for the kill, though he always remained gentle enough to hold sympathy for his enemies.

Human. He was defiantly human, just as his brother was. She had never seen such a brotherly bond as the one they shared. But being in the situation they were in, it was only expected. Not many brothers got along enough to sacrifice anything to reunite with them. He had done just that for his brother, and now he was trying with all of his soul and body to get his brother back to normal—forgetting about himself.

It was while staring at his figure that she realized just how much he really was to her. She had been waiting forever for the two brothers to return for good, and yet that day never arrived. Waiting was all she could truly do. They wouldn't let her help them in anything. Civilians shouldn't have to worry about military matters, anyway. But seeing them the way she had made her wish there was more than just waiting at home for their return and praying for an atheist. But she had been waiting for more than just their permanent return.

She had been waiting to make her move. Making an advance at a childhood friend seemed like one of the hardest teenage ventures she would ever embark upon. But if she waited any longer, it would just be too late, wouldn't it? Would she lose the one thing that mattered most to her if she waited any longer?

Probably.

She slipped her hand down from her chin and stroked his cheek with gentle caresses. She wanted so much more from him, and waiting was not the answer. She'd have to get him to feel the same way about her. Life wasn't worth living if she couldn't have him.

But how? She had never been one much for romance. Mechanics just don't have time for that sort of thing. But she can't wait and risk losing another important person. And then her mind started to trick her. She averted her eyes from his closed ones and sank slowly to the hard wood floor beside the couch.

Images of him dying started to over power her thoughts as she remembered just how dangerous his job is. He could die right here in front of her at any second, come to think of it. And what could she do, being the weakling that she was?

And then the thought hit her.

She needs to train and become just like him in order to protect what she was constantly waiting for. If she could do that, she wouldn't have to wait anymore. She'd be with him always without any thoughts of his death without her following along. She would follow him as he would follow his brother. Just like the old days before they became what they are currently. She could do it as long as she kept her motives in the front of her mind, right?

And suddenly being right didn't matter to her. But instinct. Acting on gut feeling became the only thing that mattered to her. She had realized finally that things that are worth waiting for are also worth chasing after.

Standing up slowly, she looked back down at his face and noticed that his eyes had opened, revealing their intense golden stare.

He was thinking, too. And his thoughts had been much like hers.

She offered him a helpless smile, faltering when she realized he, too, was smiling. She offered him her arm to help him off the couch, which he took and used to gently pull her down to him. Her pulse quickened as she blushed deeply, watching his thin fingers brush against her arm gently, stroking her skin. He leaned in closer to her face, their lips just a few centimeters apart. She closed her eyes in anticipation, waiting for him.

Because she'd always wait for him.

Her whole body shivered as he parted his lips to whisper words that she couldn't even begin to fathom. Until he spoke.

"What's for dinner?"

She opened her eyes and stared him down, pulling out a wrench from her back pocket.

"You mean you did all of _that _just to ask me what's for dinner?" She pulled her arm back, wrench in tow and began to release it from her fingers, stopping when he gripped the back of her head with his hand and pulled her face to his, kissing her lips with unspoken passion.

And all that she could remember from before her foray into ecstasy was the tingling spark of static electricity between their lips.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **Hey, this is going to be a collection of though-filled stories more for analyzing and understanding rather than new plots with a lot of things going on. Each will be fairly short because I am still working on a chapter-story and it's taking me a while. I'm using this to gain inspiration and because I need to make up for the fact that my first Full metal Alchemist story was… weird. Like I said, I'm gothic and I write weird things. But this will be light hearted and should make up for everything.

Arigatou!


	2. Ich werde vertikal herausgefordert!

**Ich werde vertikal herausgefordert!**

It was an inevitable occurrence—One that makes me or breaks me, depending on whether or not I've had a good year. It was the one day where I would have to be known for what I really was, and what I really didn't want to ever be. I'd never admit to it—never ever. I, Edward Elric, am not the type to admit to such a bombast statement! Not I, the strongest alchemist in the world!

They are fools to believe that dragging me to such a place would ever accomplish anything other than my wrath upon their necks! They wouldn't find that I had changed at all, and I would never say what they so desperately wanted me to say!

Even with her blue eyes all gleaming and with his smile and muscles all sparking, I'd never ever admit it!

"Say it Edward…", gushed my foolish brother.

"NEVER!", I yelled in return and stalked forward, hiding myself behind a rack of women's clothes.

"Al, why didn't you ever tell me Edward was a cross dresser?"

"I am not, you stupid girl!" I ran away from the women's rack and hid myself near the men's section. I was manly! They would never ever compare me with anything!

Especially not _that._

I'd never let the damn words escape from my lips! I don't care what they black mail me with!

"Oh sweet adolescent innocence. What has brought such a wily young man down to his knees in a clothing store? Is it forbidden romance, or is it the angst that you cannot fathom awaiting you in your future?"

"Go away Armstrong…", I muttered through my gritted teeth. This was senile! I would never admit it, so why must they keep trying?

"Hey Edward, we can't decide what size you need!"

I stood up and sent a glare to the stubborn blonde girl and then looked at Al.

"I'm pretty sure _he _knows the answer!"

She scratched her head and ran down a random aisle. They were having too much fun with this.

It was then that I heard a faint rumbling noise. I turned around every direction in search of the culprit and failed in finding it.

"The hell…?"

"Edward, watch out!", screamed the foolish girl. I turned in response and noticed that a huge rack of clothes was descending upon my head. Just peachy, isn't it?

"Oh crap!" I threw myself down on the ground quickly and pushed my back against the floor as close as I could and sealed my eyes shut in anticipation of the impact. I was scared of being hit in the head with that thing, though it probably couldn't be as bad as a wrench to the skull.

"Edward!" This time it was all three voices implemented into one cry of dismay, but by time I had heard their calls, it had already fallen.

And not one single shiny bit of metal touched my body. And in response to being saved, I had to yell out the words they so desperately wanted to hear.

"THANK GOD I'M SO SMALL!"


	3. Forever

**Forever**

Looking at him, I realize… what it is that attracts women to him so easily. He can have any woman he wants… he can toy with her, make her do what he wants. He can easily brush back the fine-as-silk black hair and send a dashing smile to a woman and suddenly she's on his leash. Just like a dog of the military. And he never truly lets go.

I know because without noticing it, he has accomplished this with me.

But he never plays these games with me… Not purposely… Maybe he feels… that I'm different. I'm not worth it because I work for him. I might turn against him and ruin his career. Ever since the death of his best friend… It's been harder for me to truly help him. I can stop a person from bringing up the taboo subjects… But I cannot directly protect his heart. Just his physical body.

That will have to do… because it's not his heart alone that smiles at me. It's his heart that loves… And I can live a life without being loved with him… as long as it's spent beside him… Protecting.

And as soon as I've convinced myself that I can handle that… He smiles at me.

And I know this lifetime is not soon to end. So I smile back, confidence in my soul.

"Why are you staring, Riza?"

"No reason, sir." But You're more my hero than I am yours. That's all.

"Alright then…"

But it seemed what he wanted was something more… Something… worth his while. So I added a few more words… because I knew at that moment I could… I could save his heart. And maybe make him love me. Because I _did _want that.

"I was just thinking about you…"

"Am I really that charming?" His hair swung out of his eyes as he gazed at me. He knew what I was thinking… he had to.

"Yes, sir. I believe you are."

And he smiled again.

That's all I need to live with.

Forever… eternity with him… With a smile… a soul… a heart that loves…

"_forever"_, I whispered.

"Forever?"

"It was nothing, sir. Forgive me, I was talking to myself."


	4. A True Story

**A Real Account of Full Metal Obsession **

"Did you come to see Val Kyrie for Tom Cruise?"

I, Nymphetamine, stared at my friend like she was crazy and rolled my eyes.

"No, I did not", was my resounding answer. Her friend beside her, a guy I had never met, laughed at her.

"Oh, good, because he isn't worth it. I came for the Full Metal Alchemist references."

I tilted my head at her in confusion. As far as I knew, the movie was about an attempt to assassinate Adolf Hitler.

"Well I mean, I have this thing where Tom Cruise is actually Roy Mustang. You and I will search for Edward, of course."

I didn't really understand, but I went along with it anyway. We entered the theater and sat down up by the speakers (A stupid decision) and watched as the credits rolled by.

I helped my friend get through a preview for _The Unborn _and then prepared myself to understand why Tom Cruise was Roy Mustang.

A few minutes into the film, Tom Cruise appeared with an eye patch.

"Oh", I whispered to my friend. "I get it. Tom and Roy are _eye patch _men. Just like in the Full Metal Alchemist movie."

She giggled at our inside joke about "eye patch man" and nodded. I then decided to look for an Edward.

On the screen entered a timid young man, calling Tom "sir" and being polite. My friend whispered to me that he should be Edward.

"No, he's not short enough. Also, Edward would never call Roy sir." She laughed and agreed, so we went on to search.

Finally a romance scene popped up between Tom and his on screen wife. I choked on my soda and nudged my friend.

"His wife. His wife will be Edward." She was confused.

"Why his wife?"

"Well for obvious reasons."

"Uh?"

I looked at her confidently.

"It appeals to the yaoi fans and we all know Roy is secretly dying to tap that."

**I know this one is a bit inappropriate and maybe not that insightful. Nor is it truly a fan fiction. However, my friend and I really did have this conversation last night and I thought it was just super funny. Well to me, anyway. Maybe not you… We'll see. =) **


	5. First Kiss

**First Kiss**

"Have you ever thought about it?"

Al looked to his dear friend Winry in confusion.

"Thought about what?"

Winry giggled, kicking her feet at the water that rested below them. She leaned forward, pressing her hands to the wooden dock they were sitting on.

"Well… you know… About… Edward." She looked away from Al in slight embarrassment.

"Uh, I don't know, actually. I'm sorry. Girl talk is not one of my foreign language classes." Al blinked at her weird responses.

"Ugh, that was not needed." She turned to him abruptly. "Haven't you ever thought about Edward's first kiss? It must have been awkward." She blushed after blurting out the question, but held a steady gaze at Al.

"Uh, I am not the type of person to think about my brother and his relationships with… girls." Al found himself shivering at the thought, and decided to lean forward, cupping some water into his hands and splashing it onto his face. "Besides, he's so short, all of the girls would have to bend down to kiss him."

"Yeah, and no girl would like that. We like to kiss tall guys who have to bend down to touch _our _lips." Winry laughed and leaned herself back to her original position. "I bet whoever the girl was, she was probably just pitying him. Kissing that scrawny kid would be impossible."

Al found himself laughing with Winry this time. But both were very unaware of the presence of a certain shrimp.

Sitting behind an overgrown shrub was poor Edward, staring towards the two in angry disbelief. They had it all wrong.

When Ed had his first kiss, they were the same height! Of course… they both happened to be sitting down, and Ed was kind of sitting on one of those booster seats.

But that's beside the point!


End file.
